


Take it easy...for now.

by orphan_account



Series: On our way [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, F/F, I hope this makes up for my previous work, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:07:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After the battle of Salem, Ruby woke up in quite some pain in an infirmary? How'd she get here was one of her many questions, and with her partner across the room she was about to get some answers..
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Series: On our way [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1679230
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Take it easy...for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Again! I won't have a time table of uploading fics but expect them pretty frequently! This is the POV of Ruby and expect a bit of fluff!
> 
> I am much prouder of this work than my previous one, but anyway Enjoy! <3

Ruby woke up and immediately felt an excruciating pain on her side , chest and only one eye could be opened? 

She heard a kettle boil from across the room, if only her eye could focus! But she could make a few details. White hair, the bodice was blue..she knew it was a female. She reached over to her sides to find some water. Maybe if she put some water in her eye, she would be able to see. But she winced when she reached, immediately grabbing the attention of...Weiss!

“ Ruby? Oh thank god you’re awake! “ Wess said whilst she rushed over with a cup of coffee, just how Ruby likes it...Cream and Five Sugars.

“ W-what happened? “ She stuttered, it was only then that she realised that she was completely dehydrated, so she accepted the cup of coffee and hastily drank it.

Weiss stayed silent. Instead she just gazed down and held Ruby’s hand...not that she was complaining , she enjoyed the gentle touch of Weiss’s hands but..something felt wrong. Weiss wouldn’t act like this, unless-

But Ruby’s thoughts froze when she saw a single tear fall of Weiss’s chin..followed by several others. She couldn’t bear to see her partner like this, so she immediately wrapped her arms around Weiss, hoping to comfort her in one way or another. Weiss then buried her face into Ruby’s shoulder and whispered a very faint “ I’m sorry…” .

Ruby then broke the hug, which was unusual but it was in order to give some rest to Weiss’s thoughts. So she took one of Weiss’s fringe pieces and laced them behind her ear and gave her a look that meant ‘ I promised ‘.

“ It wasn’t your fault Snow angel.” Ruby whispered so that no one else could hear them.

“ B-but you died! It was a miracle that you w-were..” Weiss said whilst looking at Ruby’s waist then broke back into sobs.

Ruby’s entire torso was bandaged like a mummy and her other eye was also bandaged , no wonder she couldn’t see! Weiss had never cried though, it was quite a shocking sight if Ruby was being completely honest. So Ruby decided to do something she would’ve never done.

She kissed Weiss.

It certainly worked, Weiss immediately calmed down, but she held some respect for Ruby and her injured body so she did a delicate kiss.

Once that was finished, Weiss rested her head on Ruby’s shoulder whilst Ruby stroked her arm as a form of comfort, while Weiss made some shapes on Ruby’s back with her finger which sent some shivers up her spine. They didn’t need to say anything to show how they felt. Ruby knew that Weiss loved her and Weiss knew the same. 

“ I love you..” Weiss gently said as words touched Ruby’s shoulder when she represented a White Rose which was Weiss’s and Ruby’s symbol.

“ I love you too..” Ruby replied softly with the words bouncing around the room and accepting the rose.

Weiss then proceeded to break the position they were in to answer Ruby’s questions.

“ I believe you deserve to know what happened…” Weiss began “ We fought some Bearinguls when one slashed you across the side and in the eye, which I gave you some of my aura. Then afterwards C-cinder…” Weiss’s voice gained some anger in it but immediately softened when she met Ruby’s gentle caring silver eyes. “ Cinder then s-stabbed you in the back which pierced t-through your chest..and then you fell...unconscious..” Weiss’s tone now had sorrow in it, clearly regretting what happened.

“ How long ago was this? “ Ruby asked, feeling a bit worried.

“ 1 month, your aura didn’t start regenerating until last week, Jaune tried to use his aura to amplify yours but he didn’t have enough.”

“ WHAT!? Where’s Blake and Yang? What about Oscar? Did you find him? And what about JNPR? Where is Penny as well?!” Ruby rambled on, clearly panicking about the long period of being unconscious

“ I-, lets begin with Blake and Yang. They’re both fine, they aren’t injured but Yang kinda shut down when you didn’t wake up for over 1 week...she hasn’t left her room for days, I’ll call her over after I tell you about the others. “ Weiss explained, seeming a bit hesitant.

Ruby was unimaginably worried now, after hearing her sister shutting down she wondered about team JNPR. Jaune was one of her closest friends outside of her team,what would’ve he done? What about Oscar? Sure he was just a farm boy, but he held Ozpin inside his head. Penny as well...she couldn’t bear the thought of losing her after she just reunited with her.

“ We found Oscar, he was on Mantle. Apparently a Bearingul saw him and he hopped onto it and stole a lift. Oh and Ozpin came back. “ Weiss said, maybe laughing a bit but not too noticeable.

That was a relief, but what about JNPR? And Penny?

“ And Team JNPR..Jaune went back to Argus to get some assistance from Saffron's wife, Ren and Nora are just ya know..booping..heh and Penny…” 

She was giggling a bit at Ren and Nora, but when she said Penny in such a sorrowful tone, it made Ruby extremely worried and panicked. When Weiss didn’t say anything for a while..Ruby got even more worried, if it was possible.

“ Weiss..? Weiss please! Please tell me what happened to Penny!” She pleaded.

“Penny..sacrificed herself to kill the Grimm Whale..She entered the mouth and blasted her lasers which ended up blowing the Grimm to pieces...She is gone..I’m so sorry Ruby..”

Ruby was now the one in tears, she lost one of her dear friends for the second time! She hated it. It’s just a cruel cycle of one after another dying, who’s next? She sure hoped it would be her. She wished it would be-

Her thoughts were interrupted by a pair of strong arms wrapped around her. Weiss was now the one comforting her. Weiss then stroked her hair whilst whispering some soft words, which Ruby couldn’t hear but it was more than enough.

“It’s going to be okay, I promise.” 

Ruby believed every word of it, she trusted her partner.

“ I’m going to get Yang now , okay? “ Weiss left the room , but not before planting a kiss on Ruby’s forehead.

Ruby loved Weiss with every inch of her heart, and she knew without a doubt that Weiss loved her as well.

“ R-Ruby? “ 

Ruby heard a familiar voice stutter, but she instantly knew who it was.

“ Yang! “

Yang immediately rushed over to her and hugged her with all her might.

“ I thought I lost you little sister! “

Yang continued talking , but Ruby focused on the person in the corner of the room who was staring at them with the most awe gaze..or staring at Ruby Rose.

Ruby would never ask for another partner for anyone else.  
So to show her gratitude she mouthed ‘ I love you ‘ across the room to her partner.  
Who just happened to be..

Weiss Schnee.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of that? Just saying fluff is much more difficult to write seeing as I'm a forever alone person ;m; But I got some inspiration from the creator of ' Thank me Later! ' Go check her out! She makes awesome WR content and it's just so fluffy!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!<3


End file.
